A new doctor in town
by Ninjafromtheabyss
Summary: A new person comes to the BAU asking for there help, however, the BAU ends up asking for the doctor's help for a case.
1. Chapter 1

V: Veronica S: Spencer P: Prentiss M: Morgan H: Hotchner R: Rossi

Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.

H. Jackman Brown Jr.

Walking into the BAU, it was noticitable that Veronica had a rough night; her hair was disheveled and the bags under her eyes wasn't helping the situation. While walking, trying to find SSA Aaron Hotcher, she was looking into her bag to make sure she had everything she needed for her research. At the same time, Spencer walks out of Hotchner's office looking over a case file. Unfortunately they were the only ones in the office not paying attention on where they were going. They crashed into each other, knocking over the contents of her bag and his file.

V: I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking.

S: You have no need to apoligize. It's all my fault for bumping into you.

They both stated while trying to find their own work. While going thru the paperwork, Spencer realized all the extensive research on criminology and mathematics. Curiosity got the best of him.

S: These are such detailed notes. If you don't mind-

Veronica snatched the paper from him.

V: I'm sorry. I don't want anyone looking over my work before its completion.

She said defensively.

S: Right... Sorry.

He responded with a worried face thinking he stepped out of bounds.

V: Here, I believe these are your notes.

S: Thank you.

They managed to go thru all the notes and distinguished whos was whos. They finally made eye contact. The team noticed the sparks flying between them. They did not.

Veronica finally broke the silence.

V: Sorry about crashing into you.

She said nervously, fixing her bag.

S: No, it's my fault.

V: Um, do you know where I could find Special Agent Hotchener's officer?

Saying his name slowly, so she wouldn't butcher it.

S: Uh, yeah, I actually just came from there.

He points towards a door behind him.

V: Thank you.

She pushes up her glasses and walks towards the door with her head down with embarassment.

Reid begins to reorganize his paperwork as he walks towards his desk, all the while the team just stared at him. Reid felt the discomfort and slowly looked up from his desk.

S: What?

P: How did you not notice her? She is so tiny, you were already looking down.

S: I guess I was just focused on the case that I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings.

M: Reid you are a hopeless case.

Not knowing what he meant but didn't care, he replied with a

S: Yeah... Yeah...

*Knock Knock*

H: Come in.

Hotchner responded without even looking up from his notes.

V: Uh... Hello.

Hotch looked up.

H: Can I help you with something?

The strong presence he gave off intimidated her.

V: Yes. I spoked with you earlier on the phone about my dissertation paper.

H: Ah, yes. Come with me.

Veronica followed Hotch out of the office and they were heading towards a conference room. Hotch stopped JJ and asked if she could gather everyone up.

H: Now before you can even get started, I want my team to give you the ok on your research. I don't just want anyone looking over our case files.

V: I completely understand sir.

The team began to walk in the room. One by one, they took a seat.

H: Good morning everyone, this Dr. Veronica Rodriguez. Doctor, these are Agents Morgan, Jeroah, Prentiss, Rossi and Dr. Reid. She is here to ask us for our help on something. Go ahead Doctor.

He said motioning for her to begin to speak.

V: Thank you for the introduction.

Veronica stood up straight, cleared her throat and tried not to look nervous.

V: I am writting my dissertaion paper on how one can apply mathematics on a case to predict either the next move of the unknown subject or the next crime scene.

R: I'm sorry, what does this have to do with us?

Rossi asked with puzzled face.

V: I am here to ask the permission of the Behavioral Analysis Unit to look over solved cases to apply my theory.

G: Sorry I'm late, traffic.

She said out of breath.

G: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't - OH MY GOD!

She began walking towards Veronica slowly. The whole room went dead silence.

G: I am a huge fan of your work.

She says while shaking Veronica's hand. The whole room had a confused face.

V: Oh, uh, thank you. Always nice to meet a fan.

G: I want to ask you so many questions.

JJ: Uh... Garcia, she was actually asking us for out help.

G: Yes!

Veronica giggled. Morgan noticed Reid's face go from a confusing face to a blushing one in a matter of seconds.

V: I am very flattered but wouldn't you want to know what it was first?

G: Right, sorry. Just a bit star struck.

M: Come sit down, baby girl.

Morgan said pulling out a chair that was next to him.

G: Yeah... thanks.

She said in a low voice, walking quickly towards the seat.

P: Um... what do you do that has Garcia so excited?

She asked with curiosity.

V: I am a video game developer.

H: So you work for a video game company?

G: Works for? Oh no sir! She creates them herself! The story, animation, artwork, and even the programming.

M: Wait so one person, you,

He points at Veronica.

M: Makes a whole video game? Don't you need a whole team for that?

S: Yes, but I think what Garcia is referrering to is something called an independent video game, commonly reffered to as an indie game. They are created by small teams or individuals.

He says while looking at her. Veronica looks away because she doesn't want to blush in front of the team.

S: Without any publishers financial support.

V: That is correct.

She states while fixing her glasses.

JJ: I'm sorry. After hearing what you do for a living, I don't want to see any game depicting any of our cases.

Everyone gave the same concerned face JJ was making.

V: Before the rest of the team gives their final answer, I actually have all my notes and research I was doing.

She began to pull out several papers, notebooks, and book. She laid them out in front of them.

V: I apoligize for the disorganization; I accidently dropped them on my way here.

Reid clears his throat trying not to act suspicious. The whole team just looked at him and gives a half smile.

M: We don't have time for this; we actually have cases to work on.

He was about to get up when Rossi began to speak.

R: These are amazing notes. The extensive research you put into this, there are even notes on notable criminology books and creditable professors on the subject. How did you get a hold of these people? It must of taken a long time.

V: Actually, no. They were my professors when I studied criminology.

H: Wait... How many degress do you have?

V: 5

The whole team simultaneously looked at her with a stunned face.

G: How old are you?

V: 27

They all opened their mouths in astounishement.

P: Well I made my decision. She could look over the case files.

Veronica begins to smile from the decision.

JJ: Same.

G: Yeap

R: I can't wait to read the finish product.

M: Reid, you should stay with her so you can learn a thing or two.

He says sarcasticly, while everyone gets up and heads out of the room.

H: Actually that's not a bad idea. Reid stay with Dr. Rodriguez and help her in anyway possible.

Reid doesn't pay much attention. His too focus on her notes.

H: Reid?

S: Uh... Yeah... Got it.

He says still reading her notes. There were the only ones left in the room.

S: Hey take a look at-

He finally looks up.

S: Where did everyone go?

He asked Veronica. She begins to laugh.

S: What?


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica follows Reid with the last box of case files.

V: Wow. These are a lot of cases.

S: Yeah. We work around the clock so we get a lot of cases.

He states while Veronica sets the box down.

She looks at the pile of boxes and feels a bit overwhelmed.

V: Um... I'm not sure where exactly to start.

S: Can I make a couple of suggestions?

V: Please do.

Reid begins to go through different boxes. Veronica watches with amazement.

V: How did you know which boxes to look in to find these specific case files?

S: I hace an eidetic memory.

V: Neat.

Reid looked confused by her response. People usually don't give a positive respond to his intelligence. Veronica takes a case and begins to read the notes. Reid watched in astounishment as Veronica reads almost as fast as him.

S: How many words can you read per minute?

V: Not as much as you, but roughly 15,000 per minute.

S: You noticed my reading speed? And didn't say anything?

V: Well... No. When SSA Hotchner introduced you as Dr. Reid, you seemed really young to gained a PhD. and secure a job in the BAU. So I figured you either have a high IQ or you just really love reading and perfected the craft.

Veronica said with a slight chuckle. She walked over to the white board and began to write down several key facts about the case and began to think up an equation that fits the case. Reid just stares at her while she wrties down several equations at a high speed.

*On the Jet*

M: How high do you think Dr. Rodriguez's IQ is?

R: I don't know, but she has so many degrees at such a young age, it has to be close to Reid's.

P: Did you see her face while Reid was reading? She didn't even flinch.

Hotcher approaches the team.

H: Can we focus on the task on hand.

Everyone opens their file as JJ begins the brief.

JJ: So within the past 4 years, there have been 5 murders. Victims ranged from 14 to 16 years old, hispanic, brunette, height from 4' 11" to 5' 2".

R: So we know the unsub has a type.

JJ: The unsub takes the victims into a dark alley, injects them with a drug that renders them unconscious and lastly stabs them in the abdomen region to make it look like a suicide.

P: Suicide? How?

JJ: The unsub places the victims' hand on the murder weapon.

H: Why are they just calling us now?

JJ: After the 4th victim, they had a suspect in custody. Then fifth victim appeared this morning.

M: The guy was in jail for a full year before they figured out he was the wrong guy.

P: Poor guy.

H: Alright, JJ and Prentiss, go to the current victim's family. Rossi, go the coroner's office and see what you can find out. Morgan and I will go to the current crime scene.

*Back at the BAU*

V: Alright, 2nd case down.

S: This is going really well. You are 2 for 2.

With a sad tone, she asked.

V: What? You din't think I could do it?

S: Uh... No... I...

He clears his throat. Veronica walks over to Reid and puts her hand on his shoulder. She giggles. Reid blushes.

V: Calm down, I'm just messing with you.

She walks over to the board and begins to write.

Reid begins to look over her notes from the previous cases, making sure she doesn't have more information than needed. However, his eyes keep wondering off the, page towards her direction. He jumps in his seat when the phone rings. He answers.

M: Hey lover boy, how's it going?

Veronica looks at him and smiles. He gives her an embarrassed smile.

V: I'll go get us some coffee.

Veronica walks out of the room.

Morgan put his phone on his forhead thinking about the embarassment he caused Reid.

Reid put his head on the table.

S: This better be good.

M: Look I'm sorry man, I didn't think you would put me on speaker.

S: Can we not talk about this?

M: Right. I had Garcia sent you the case we are woking on. Can you make a geographical profile on the unsub?

S: Sure.

He answers with his head still on the table. Veronica walks back in the room unnoticed.

M: Good luck with Veronica.

Saying her name in a suductive way.

V: I'm pretty sure he's got all the luck he needs.

Morgan hangs ups. Reid lift his head up.

V: He's funny. Is he always like that?

S: Unfortunately. I'm gonna go work on the case my team is on. Will you be alright here on your own?

V: I will be fine. Don't worry about me, go and help out your team.

Reid rushes to Garcia's office, that way Veronica doesn't see the case he is

working on.

*Garcia's Office*

S: Alright, that should do it. Garcia can you send them the profile?

G: Sure thing... Lover boy.

Reid turns to her.

S: You heard about that?

G: Yes and it is hilarious.

Reid calls Morgan.

S: Hey, I had Garcia sent you the profile on the unsub.

M: Alright, got it.

As he checks his phone.

S: Looking over the case, the unsub seems familiar with the area; knowing where there is little light and where alleys are located. I believe the unsub lives or works around the area that I have highligthed in yellow.

M: Thanks Reid.

S: Let me know how it goes.

*At Chicago's Police Station*

H: Alright so we know the unsub lives in this area.

R: The drug found in all the victims was ketamine, aka anesthesia. However, I don't think he has had any medical training.

P: Why do you say that?

R: All the victims had a different amounts of the substance. He doesn't know how much each victims needs but they all had enough to make them go unconscious.

P: Let me call Garcia.

She dials Garcia's number and puts her on speaker.

G: How may I be of assistance?

P: Garcia, can you check to see if any nerby medical facilities were broken into?

G: You got it. Garcia out.

M: What thing I don't understand is why he kills his victims.

R: We have to find out.

H: Alright we are ready to give the profile.


	3. Chapter 3

*Begins to give the police the profile*  
H: Alright, everyone. This unsub, must have known where the victims were going, so he at least have crossed paths with them.  
P: He is a male in his mid thirties to early forties. He is smart, he knows when to strike and where. He seems like a normal guy goes to work and is most likely single.  
M: He pays special attention to teenage girls. Especially the ones who look like our victims. So he may work at the mall or he may work at the High School.  
Cop: What is his ethnicity?  
R: That where we are bit confused about. Serial Killers kill within their own race, however, he is also a serial rapist so he's had a teenager that has crossed paths on some point in his life that he is fixated on and projects her image onto his victims.  
JJ: We have divided the area into 3 sections and have put you into groups to patrol the area.  
H: Good luck everyone.  
Everyone begins to leave.  
H: JJ give a press conference warning teenage girls about this man and to not be alone at night.  
JJ: On it.  
Detective: Why every teenager if he is targeting hispanics?  
H: We don't want to isolate just one demographic. He could change his victimonology and risk lives of other teenager girls, so it is best to take away everyone instead of some.  
M: Something is off about this guy. There is no time pattern. He kills one, then 10 months later, kills 2 in 2 days, then kills 12 months later.

*The phone rings*  
P: Go ahead Reid.  
S: I may have something.  
M: What is it?  
S: I was looking over the case file while supervising Dr. Rodriguez when it dawned on me. Why not apply her theory onto our current case.  
H: You think it will work?  
S: We have already gone thru 4 cases using her theory and succeed with each one.  
P: Should she be looking over the case?  
S: We don't have to worry about that, I can do it.  
The whole team look at each other.  
M: Might as well give it a try.  
S: Ok great. I will send it to you soon.  
Has Morgan hangs up, Prentiss receives a call from Garcia.  
P: Go ahead Garcia.  
G: Oh I wished I had good news but unfortunately I got no hits. There was no reported breakins or anything of that nature in any medical facilities in the whole state or any states nearby for that matter.  
P: *Sight* Alright thanks Garcia.  
She hangs up. The whole room goes dead silent. They aren't sure when the unsub was going to attack again. There was no time frame on when the unsub will attack again. They had to play it safe and have cops patrol the area that Reid gives them every night. They sat there roughly thirty minutes until Prentiss broke the silence.  
P: I just thought of something. What if the first victim wasn't his first? He must of perfected his kills somehow. Nothing changes in his kills, just location.  
R: You might be onto something.  
Prentiss begins to call Garcia.  
G: How may I be of assistant?  
P: Can you look up similar cases nation wide? Going back several years before the first victim?  
G: Sure can.  
She begins to type away.  
G: Sorry, no hits.  
P: None?!  
G: I went back 5 years.  
M: Try 10.  
*Types away*  
G: Got something.  
P: Hang on Reid is calling. Go ahead Reid.  
S: I was able to figure out a rough location on where the unsub might strike next. Given the coroner's time of dead's, I was also able to give a time frame on when the unsub might attack. I sent it to you guys.  
M: Thanks Reid. Go ahead Garcia.  
G: Um guys, you aren't gonna believe this.

*Back at the BAU*  
S: Sorry for walking in and out like this.  
V: It's alright, I understand that the team needs you. Besides, I think I have enough data for my paper.  
S: Really? You have only done 4 cases.  
V: Actually 6. I was able to do 2 more cases while you were away.  
S: Oh.  
He began to feel dissappointed for being exclueded.  
S: Might if... I look over your work?  
She is a bit hesistant but since he knew the cases like the back of his hand she agreed.  
V: ... Sure. It's probably best to have fresh eyes and a brilliant mind reviewing my work. She hands him her work. He smiles at her comment. She begins to put the case files into their proper box when Reid receives a phone call. He looks at the caller ID. It was Hotch.  
S: Um... I'm sorry, I have to take this.  
V: Of course, I understand.  
She smiles, as he steps out of the room.

H: Reid we are going to need you and Dr. Rodriguez to fly out to Chicago as soon as you can.  
S: I don't understand. Why do you need both of us?  
H: She may have been the unsubs first victim.  
Veronica and Reid were in the BAU's Jet. Reid, thinking of it as a normal plane ride to a destination, while Veronica was more thrilled to be there.  
V: Wow! I knew the BAU was the best the country had the offer but I didn't think you would have your own private jet.  
Reid smiled at her while she walked up and down to see all the different things. She seemed like a child ooo and aaawing at the smallest things.  
V: I also can't believe SSA Hotchner asked me for my help on a case! I just don't know what I can offer the BAU.  
Reid gave her a concerned smile. He looked down at the case. The pictures of the crime scene photos made him uneasy. He has seen worst but now it feels personal. He knew someone that went thru this ordeal and survived. Veronica sensed the discomfort.  
V: Dr. Reid you haven't said a word since we stepped foot on this plane. Why am I really here?  
He looks up, trying to seem like nothing is wrong.  
S: What makes you think there is anything wrong?  
V: Because you haven't mentioned where we are going or what the case is about.  
Reid sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell her eventually. He feels sad about having to lie to her about her purpose on this case. But the BAU did need her help but not in the way she thought. Still feeling uneasy about it, he finally spoke.  
S: Doctor, what happened to you?  
Puzzled, she asked.  
V: What do you mean?  
She began to feel discomfort.  
S: That night 13 years ago.  
She looked at him stunned. How did anyone know about that? She never forgot that day. Thinking about that night and the fact that she was in a jet, she finally realized what was really going on.  
V: He's back isn't he?  
Reid tried to be as caring as he could. Trying to figure out a way to make her feel comfortable, something he has done constantly has become a challenge to him at the moment. He would try to reach out to her but then quickly pull back his hand. He would try to speak but nothing would come out.  
V: From your silence, that is a yes.  
She finally looked at him. She tried to hold back the tears but one escaped her eyes.  
S: I'm sorry I have to bring this up.  
V: You don't have to apologize. I understand the severity of this case. All I ask is that you are there when I tell the agents my story.  
Reid nodded his head agreeing with her. He just hopes that he has enough strength for not only him but for Veronica as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Reid escorts Veronica to the police station. The memories of being there made her want to just run and hide. She had been to police stations before, her older brother was a police officer and always made visits to drop off food for him and his colleagues, and yet never felt this kind of discomfort. She realized it was because it was the same exact one she had been in all those years ago. She had only been in it once but she could recall everything. She knew the changes they had made to the station.

JJ: Dr. Rodriguez we really appreciate you coming here. I know this must be hard for you, but we really do need your help.

JJ leads Veronica to the interrogation room. Something that is all too familiar to her. Something that she had dreaded all these years. Reid greets the rest of the team in another room.

S: Where is Morgan and Prentiss?

R: Patrolling the area you gave us.

R: Did you tell her why she was here?

Reid looked down and with the weight of his heart said

S: She figured it out herself. Nothing can get passed her.

Reid half smiled but quickly went away. Everyone in the room wanted to make him feel better but they had to focus on the case.

S: I didn't tell her anything about the case. I didn't want anything to influence the recollection of her memory.

H: That's a good call.

The door to the interrogation room opens. Agent Rossi walks in closing the door behind him. Veronica began to frown. She had hoped that Reid would be there with her but she figured that he was caught up with the case and had forgotten about her. She knew that the case was more important than her feelings.

R: Good morning Dr. Rodriguez. That's if you call 3 am morning. How are you?

V: A bit jet lagged but it will pass. How are you?

R: Tired.

Rossi sits down across from her. Veronica feels uneasy.

R: I'm sorry to bring you here on such short notice.

V: It's alright. I understand why I am here.

The door flies open and Reid barges in with something in his hands.

S: I'm sorry for the interruption, but I thought that Dr. Rodriguez would like a cup of coffee.

She takes the cup from him with a gleam in her eyes.

S: Mind if I sit in?

Rossi notices that Veronica is more relaxed with Reid in the room. Why wouldn't she be? She was about to recall the worst day of her life to a man she barely knew. Having Reid in the room made her comfortable.

R: Of course.

Reid sits down with haste, almost knocking his cup of coffee.

R: Dr. Rodriguez, if you would please tell us what happened on that night.

Veronica takes a sip of coffee. She just holds on to it tight and doesn't look away from the ripples.

V: I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was a Friday. My friend's parents were gone for the weekend, something my friends took full advantage of and decided to throw a party. I didn't want to disappoint my best friend, so I agreed to their invitation. I actually had fun that night.

Veronica smiled but it quickly went away.

V: Eventually, a song played over the speakers that made me soo upset that I almost cried in the middle of the dance floor. I told my friends that I was leaving. They tried to convince me otherwise but I had already made up my mind.

Rossi and Reid wanted to ask her why it made her upset but they didn't want to upset her more than then they had to. Veronica took a sip from her coffee.

V: I started walking home around midnight. I walked aimlessly for awhile; my mind clouded by sadness that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I finally looked up and I didn't know where I was. I walked a couple more blocks and saw lights of a gas station. I was headed that way to call my parents or at least ask for directions. I began walking towards the gas station when someone grabbed me from behind.

Veronica stopped. She turned her head towards the wall. She didn't want to continue but she knew she had to.

R: Take your time.

She began to tear up. Reid immediately got up and moved his chair next to Veronica; he put his hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on his, calming her nerves. At least enough to continue.

V: I tried to fight back but then I felt a sting on my neck. He then knocked me to the ground. I tried to run but once I tried to get up I felt dizzy and weak. I stumbled to the floor. I tried once more without success. I saw him hovering over me with a needle in his hand. I knew he drugged me so I pretended to be unconscious. He then... began to pull down my... underwear... He... then pulled up my... skirt... I could hear the rustle of him unbuckling his pants-

Veronica stopped talking. She put her hands over her face trying not to cry. Rossi and Reid had a face of dismay. They both knew what was going to happened next. Veronica squeezed Reid's hand. He squeezed her hand, trying to show her that he was not going to leave her.

S: You don't have to do this.

She looked at him and smiled with all the strength she had.

V: I have to.

She then looked at Rossi. He handed her a tissue. She wiped the tears away. Veronica took a deep breath and continued.

V: After he was finished with me, he pulled up my underwear and fixed my skirt as if nothing happened. I thought he was finished with me, but he other things in mind. He took his glove off and began to curess my face. He took his time; he wanted to feel every inch of my face. That's when he realized that I was conscious. He put his glove back on and pulled out a knife. He grabbed my hand and put the knife in my hand. I had no strength in me, so he used his hand to grip the handle within my hand. He brought my hand as high as I could.

Veronica held her stomach; feeling the scar over her clothing.

V: With all his force, he stabbed me in the stomach. I could feel the blood and the pain rushing everywhere.

Veronica stood up and showed them her scar. Rossi and Reid look at it wide eyed. The scar looked as if it had happened yesterday.

V: I heard him running away. I then heard him start his car and it screeching away. Once I knew he was gone, I got up. Fortunately for me, whatever he had given me had worn off. Unfortunately, I also felt more pain from my wound. I began to stumble towards the gas station. I'm not sure how long it took me but it felt like forever. Once I got inside the gas station, I told the clerk to call an ambulance. That was the last thing I remembered. I woke up days later in the hospital, telling the police the same story I have just told you.

Veronica began to cry. Rossi leaves the room knowing what has to be done. Reid stands up and hugs her. At this point, Veronica couldn't contain her tears any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

V: Veronica S: Spencer P: Prentiss M: Morgan H: Hotchner R: Rossi

R: She is his stresser!

Hotch looks at him like he is crazy.

H: I don't understand.

R: She was the one who got away. Look.

He walks over to the board and begins to point at the previous victims.

R: Each victim looks like her. Short, brunnette, hispanic, and roughly the same age. She was the one who got away. He also kills them to insure that they weren't concious during the event.

Veronica walked into the room with Reid, after she calmed down. Rossi and Hoctch looked at her.

V: I asked him to bring me in. I am tired of being in the dark. I want to help in any way can to catch this bastard.

S: Even if she is the stresser, why the inconsistency in the times?

H: Maybe they are significant to him in some way.

Veronica walked over the board. She began to see the dates the victims where found.

V: No it can't be.

S: What is it?

Veronica turned around and told them

V: All these dates are either a day or two after a big event in my life.

They are confused.

R: What do you mean?

V: The first date was after my first game realse. The second date was when I went to E3 to introduced the demo of my second game. The third and fourth dates was when I was in Chicago for a convention. I was on a panel for animation on one day and a panel on indie games on the next day. The fifth victim was my second game realse.

JJ comes rushing into the door with a phone in her hand.

JJ: They found another body.

S: Where?

JJ: Miles away from were we initially thought.

H: Call Morgan and Prentiss. Tell them to meet me at the scene. The rest of you try to figure out what is going on.

They ran out of the office while Rossi and Reid stayed behind with Veronica.

R: I don't understand. You have been here with us the whole time. What happened that he recently killed?

V: Dr. Reid can you get Miss Garcia on the phone.

Reid dials her number, she answers.

G: Ask and you shall receive.

V: Miss Garcia, Can you see what was the most recent video on the internet with me in it is?

G: A bit conceited much.

S: It's important.

One could hear the sound of her clicking away on her keyboard.

G: Found something. A video of you on youtube about your third game.

V: WHAT? That was suppose to come out next week.

G: According to the title this is part one of three. The next one being released later on today at around 3 pm.

They all looked at eachother with a concern face.

G: Hello?

S: Garcia the unsub is obsessed with Dr. Rodriguez. Every time there is a big moment in her life, he kills someone that looks just like she did back when she was 14.

Garcia is shocked and leans back in her chair.

G: Oh my god.

Veronica paces around the room.

V: I have to go out there.

Rossi and Reid look at her.

V: I have to stop him before he kills someone else.

S: You can't go out there. I can't- We can't have you in the field.

Rossi looks at Reid. He begins to think.

R: How exactly would you help? We aren't even sure where he will strike.

Veronica walks over the board with haste. She points to the map.

V: We can do geographical profiling. We can predict the area of where he will strike next.

Rossi walks out of the office to accept a call from Hotch.

H: It's him. It's our unsub.

R: Veronica was on a youtube video that was realsed a week before it scheduled date. We have to bring her in this case.

Hotch has Rossi on speaker at this point.

P: What do you mean bring her into this case?

R: She has to go undercover so he can attack her.

M: That's insane.

They all look at each other, knowing that it is the only way they are ever going to catch this guy.

H: We are heading back your way. You better have a plan by the time we get there.

Reid is trying to talk Veronica out of the idea, but she has already made up her mind. Fixing her glasses, she turns to him.

V: Dr. Reid you can say all you want but we both know that this is the only way to stop him. He wouldn't attack if it wasn't for me. We have a general idea of where he will strike.

S: We already did the profiling and we had police potrolling the area and nothing happend. We were wrong.

Rossi walks in the room.

V: What?! That's impossible. Miss Garcia, are you still there?

G: Uh yeah... Sorry.

V: When and where did you set up this trap?

Rossi walks to the map and points at the location.

R: Yesterday. From 9 pm till 5 am.

V: Miss Garcia can you pull up any video footage of around Harlem and 16th st from 9 till 5 in the morning? Make the radius about a couple of more blocks from the location.

G: Will do. I will call you when I get something.

S: How is that going to help?

Veronica began reading Reid's notes on the profiling.

V: All your calculations are correct. The unsub should have attacked around the area you have stated... Huh...

R: What is it?

Veronica looked up at Reid and smiled.

V: You applied my theory, didn't you.

Reid was about to reply when the rest of the team walked in.

H: So what is the plan.

V: I have calculated the area of where the unsub is most likely to attack. I can walk around there roughly around the time the victims were attacked.

P: We already tried that. The unsub attacked outside that range. We just found the victim miles away from where Reid predicted it.

The phone rings. Reid answers.

S: Go ahead Garcia.

G: So I looked at the footage at the request of Dr. Rodriguez and I found a suspicious car in the area.

M: Suspicious how?

G: The car just kept driving up and down the same street until he saw a patrol car. Once he saw that, he just drove off.

R: Garcia can you get-

G: License plate? Already looked. It was reported stolen yesterday evening by an elderly couple. However, here is the strange part. The police found the car about two blocks away from the house this morning. The couple insisted that they parked it in their driveway.

M: That is how he is committing these crimes. He steals a car for the night and returns it the next day, before anyone notices it's missing.

V: Thank you Miss Garcia.

G: Pleasure to help a hero of mine.

H: We have to prep her if she is going to out in the field. Follow me.

Without hesitation, she followed him out of the room. Prentiss and Rossi followed. Morgan saw the concern face Reid was making. He puts his hand on his shoulder.

M: Everything is going to be fine. She is strong and she has one of the best people looking out for her.

Reid looks at him. Feeling a bit better but still concerned about her safety. Morgan leaves the room to join the team.

R: Alright you are going to have a radio on you. When you feel someone suspicious around, just call us in and we will get him.

She nods.

P: When you are out there. Try to be as calm as you can. He has you think you aren't expecting him.

She nods.

H: We will be in the surrounding area, waiting for your call. Go back to the office. Everyone else, come with me.

Veronica heads to the office while the rest of the team follows Hotch. She sees Reid sitting down staring blankly at the board.

V: Everything is going to be alright.

S: I know.

V: Then why are you upset?

He stands up and looks at her.

S: I just don't want you to relive that kind of ordeal.

V: I'm not going to lie to you, I am scared, but it's different this time. I have the whole BAU team looking over me.

He smiles.

V: You will be there to protect me right?

S: Of course. I will never let anything happen to you.

He hugs her. They look into each others eyes. They lean closer to each but were interrupted by JJ.

JJ: Um... Spenc. Hotch is looking for you.

They both let go and he walks out of the office.

JJ: I think you make a cute couple.

Veronica blushes as JJ leaves the room. She looks at the clock. It's 3. The video should be uploaded by now. She is disgusted by the fact that some man out there is watching this video and is just thinking about killing.


	6. Chapter 6

V: Veronica S: Spencer P: Prentiss M: Morgan H: Hotchner R: Rossi

Veronica walks down the street. It's dark with a few lights on the street. Just like that night so long ago. Prentiss begins to speak to her.

P: You have to relax. You look really tense.

Veronica begins to walk a bit slower with her hands in the pockets. The headphones make it seem like she is listening to music so figure she will start singing in a low voice.

V: The sun shines

And people forget

They spray flies as the speedboat glides

And people forget

M: What is she doing?

S: She's singing.

It helped calm her down.

V: Forget they're hiding

The girls smile

And people for-

The singing upruptly stopped. Someone grabbed her from behind.

H: Dr. Rodriguez?!

No answer.

H: Who has a visual on her?!

V: Get off of me!

Unsub: Oh my god it really is you. You look just like you did when you were a teenager. Oh how I have longed for this day. To see you again in person.

The UnSub began to caress her face. She flinched.

Unsub: Don't you remember me?

M: I got a visual. Its the alley by 13th and Circle.

Reid was the first one out of the surveillance van and began running towards Veronica.

H: Everyone, move!

The rest of the team followed.

Unsub: I remember you. That night we shared all those years ago. I loved every minute of it. It took me awhile to find you again but once I did I followed everything you ever did in your career.

Reid was running with all his might. The UnSub heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. Louder and louder. Reid eventually made it to the destination, with his gun drawn. The UnSub used Veronica as a shield. Pulling the knife to her throat.

S: Let her go.

He thigten's his grip on the knife, holding it closer to her throat. Veronica squealed. The rest of the team caught up with Reid. Blood began to run down Veronica's neck.

H: You are surrounded. Drop the knife.

The UnSub scans the area.

Unsub: Do you really think I am going to let her go this time around? Fate has brought up back together. We are in love.

S: That's impossible. She told me this morning that she loved me.

Unsub: You lie!

S: I'm not lying.

V: He's right.

Veronica says hesitantly. The unsub looked at her with a shocked face.

V: He even gave me a kiss for good luck before we set out for this operation.

Unsub: You son of a bitch! You kissed her? I should kill you for trying to steal her away from me.

At this point, the UnSubs focus was towards Reid that he wasn't paying attention to Veronica. She finds her chance. She steps on his toe. The UnSub stumbles back with pain. She turns around, and grabs his hand, twisting his arm in the process. He drops the knife as he is hunches over.

Unsub: Let me go!

Veronica just pushes his arm down, making him yell in pain. The team rushes in. Morgan grabs him and handcuffs him. Veronica pulls the ski mask off. She is stunned to see who was under the mask. She steps away.

V: Mr. Galecki?!

R: You know him?

V: He was my English teacher in high school.

Unsub: I will find you again and we will be together once more.

M: The only thing you are gonna see is orange for the rest of your life.

Veronica sits in an ambulance. An EMT tends to the cut on her neck. Reid walks over.

S: How are you feeling?

V: Still shaking from the confrontation.

S: Where did you learn how to disarm people?

V: After the incident, I felt weak and helpless. Instead of crying over it, I decided to take up martial arts. My brother even thought me how to shoot a gun.

She chuckles.

V: I don't even own one but I still go to the range once in awhile just in case I ever need to fire one.

S: I am really happy you are ok, Dr.

V: Please, call me Veronica.

He puts his arm over her shoulder. Veronica leans on his shoulder feeling relief that it's all finally over.

On the ride back, Reid sees that Veronica is still awake so he walks over to her, passing the sleeping agents. He sits across from her.

S: Aren't you tired? You had a long day.

V: I could ask you the same thing.

They both smile.

S: There is something I have been wanting to ask you.

V: What is it?

She shifts her body so she could see him better.

S: When you were telling us your story, you had mentioned that a song made you upset to the point were you almost cried. Why?

Veronica knew this question was coming. She just didn't think so quickly.

V: My last semester of high school was the worst time of my life. Prior to the... Incident... My best friend found out that she had a tumor that had grown so big that it was no longer possible to save her. We were both sad. I think I was more emotional than her about it. She wanted to live out life as much as she could before the end came. We did everything she wanted to do. She even told me that she wanted to become a mathematician.

S: Is that why you become a mathematician? For her?

She nodded.

V: During those days, she always told me to never shelter myself. To never go back to the that shy neighbor girl that I was once was. To be outgoing. She passed away shortly after that. I try to step out of my comfort zone as much as possible and be as free spirited as she once was.

Veronica looked out the window.

V: The song I was singing over the radio, was the song that made me sad all those years ago. It was her favorite song. I miss her everyday.

Reid gets up and sits next to her to try to comfort her. She leans on him. He wraps his arms tightly around her. She looks up at him with a smile. Reid just stares into her eyes, thinking about how beautiful they were. They began to lean closer to each other. Seconds later, they kissed.

On the death of a friend, we should consider that the fates through confidence have devolved on us the task of a double living, that we have henceforth to fulfill the promise of our friend's life also, in our own, to the world.

Henry David Thoreau


End file.
